


Mr. Milkovich.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Gallavich, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian, assistant ian, boss mickey, dirty talking, i'm proud of how this turned out, mickey twerks, this is filth, whoo more smut coming your way again hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey is Ian's boss.The two cross paths one weekend at a new gay club.See what happens after they dance and Mickey twerks against his dick.





	Mr. Milkovich.

**Author's Note:**

> THE SMUT IS BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I wrote this in one day and I'm proud of myself. It usually takes me a few days lmao.
> 
> But I'm proud of how this turned out and I hope you all love it!!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr/Twitter: @ValeskaHeart.

There was a soft knock on Mickeys' door, "Yes?"

"It's Ian Gallagher, sir."

"Come in."

Mickey fixed his tie before turning to stare at his new assistant. Ah, Ian. A beautiful human being who happened to be hired just because Mickey loved looking at him. He just happened to be smart and organized as well. Mickey got lucky.

The red head walked in with a few files in his hands, "I have those files that you asked for, Mr. Milkovich."

"Please," Mickey began, "Call me, Mickey. Thank you for bringing me those."

He walked over and took them from Ian and placed them on his desk.

"Do you need anything else?" Ian asked.

He was far from a shy assistant but he definitely never stepped out of line around Mickey. It made Mickey wonder what kind of person he was outside of the office.

Mickey shook his head, "I don't. Thank you, Ian. You're free to go for the day." 

Ian nodded, "See you on Monday, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir either, Ian." Mickey chuckled, "Mickey is fine."

Ian nodded, "Okay, Mickey. I'll see you on Monday then."

He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. Mickey let out a breath and walked over to his window. He looked outside where the sun was beginning to set and couldn't wait to get out of the office for the weekend. He needed to let loose with his friends and cause some sort of trouble. If only his employees knew what he was like outside the office. They wouldn't think he was the same person.

 

Ian changed into a simple gray tank top and a pair of blue jeans. He fixed his hair before slipping on his shoes. He was ready to get out this weekend and have a great time. By that he meant getting laid until early morning. So he grabbed his car keys and headed out of his apartment. He was going to meet his friend Alex at the newest gay club in town. Alex always got him into the VIP section which allowed Ian to skip the line and get right on in. The bouncers knew him and never questioned him.

It was packed tonight. The music was loud and he could feel it shaking his car as he pulled into the parking lot. He made sure his car doors were locked before grabbing everything he needed and stepping out. He closed the doors and walked across to the doors where a long line was waiting. The bouncer looked up at him and smiled before pulling back the velvet rope, "Have a great night, Ian."

"Thank you, Roger." Ian replied, smiling back at him.

Alex had told him to meet him over near the velvet couches so that's where Ian headed. It wasn't too hard to point Alex out. He had pink hair that stood out over the crowd of men in here. He wasn't flamboyant but he loved changing his hair up every few months. 

"You're here, Gallagher! I ordered you a beer."

He slid the bottle towards Ian and Ian took it happily.

"How was work?" Alex asked, sipping on his own drink.

"Good." Ian replied.

A small smirk appeared on Alexs' face, "And Mr. Milkovich?"

"What?" Ian asked, "What about him?"

"Oh please, Ian! You have the hots for that man. You want him to bend you over his desk and fuck you until you stutter." 

Alex laughed at Ians' face.

"Shut up!" 

"Please, it's not like he's here to hear what I just said." Alex scoffed, "But come on, man. I have seen that man and he's one fine piece of ass. An ass that is made for bottoming." 

Ian rolled his eyes, "I'm a top, Alex. I don't want him to fuck me. But I'd-"

"You'd fuck him up against his window for the whole world to see?"

Ian laughed, "Shut up! Not like anything can happen. I don't even know if he's gay."

"Please, Mr. Milkovich is as gay as the day is long." 

Ian shook his head, "Lets just go dance you moron." 

 

The music was loud and the men on the dance floor weren't even grinding or moving close to each other. They were just bouncing around with their hands in the air, head banging and singing along to the music.

"This club is fucking lit!" Alex yelled.

"Don't ever say that again!"

Alex laughed and continued to dance around with Ian until the music changed to another upbeat song.

"Holy shit." Alex spoke, coming to a stand-still.

Ian stopped as well, "What?"

Alex grabbed his shoulders, being the same height as Ian, and spun him around, "Look over at the bar!"

Ians' eyes traveled over towards the bar and he felt his stomach tense up. His boss was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. He was sitting with another man and they seemed to be in conversation. He wasn't anywhere near being dressed like he was in the office. No, he was wearing a black tank top and from what Ian could tell a pair of black jeans. His hair was well done and he could see a small curl on his forehead. Holy shit.

"Go talk to him!"

"Are you crazy?" Ian hissed, "He's my boss!"

"Yes but tonight you could be his boss in bed!"

"Please remind me why I'm friends with you?"

"Because I make your life better. Go get me a drink!"

"Alex!"

"Fine, fine. I'll come with you."

 

Before Ian could argue, Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd of people until they reached the bar. They were standing at the end which would give Mickey a clear view of Ian. Ian felt like he was going to vomit. So much for being a top. He felt like a complete chicken shit at the moment.

"Two beers please!"

"Here ya go, you two. My favorite customers." The bartender, Walter spoke.

Ian took the beer and chugged some of it down.

"Don't get drunk." Alex scolded, "If you're going to go talk to him then you need to be sober."

"I'm not talking to him!" 

Alex grinned and turned to look at Walter, "Do you see the dark haired man sitting down from us?"

Walter nodded, "Yes. That's Mickey Milkovich."

"I want you to give him another of what he's drinking and tell him it's on my friend Ian here."

"Alex!" Ian gasped.

Walter looked at Ian and laughed, "I can do that for you, Alex."

 

"Alex, what the hell are you doing? You're going to get me fired."

"What you do outside of the office is none of his business. You can't get fired for buying him a drink." Alex simply said, "I'm going to go dance. Have fun!"

He was off his seat and back in the crowd before Ian could grab his arm to make him sit down. Son of a bitch, Ian thought.

"Ian Gallagher."

Ian about fell out of his seat at the sound of that voice. Mickey was now sitting on the stool beside his with the drink that Alex had sent his way.

"Hi, Mickey. Never expected to see you here." 

Really, Ian? That's what you're going to say?

"I like to get out on the weekends as much as anyone." Mickey spoke, taking a sip of his drink, "You come here often?"

"As often as I can. My friend Alex knows the owner so he drags me here a lot."

"The pink-haired fellow?"

Ian nodded, "That's the one."

"My friend Derek was eye-balling him. As soon as he got up off the chair, Derek followed right after him. So I figured I'd come over and thank you for the drink."

"Oh, uh you're welcome." 

For a few moments it was quiet. They were just sipping on their drinks before Ian finally got the courage to talk to him, "You dance?"

Mickey cocked his eyebrow, "You asking?"

"Only if you actually dance. Otherwise lets just pretend I never asked."

Mickey laughed, "Lets dance then, Gallagher."

They walked into the crowd of people together until they found a spot they could actually move around in. Ian had no idea how long Mickey had been here or how much he had been drinking because the dark haired boy spun around and began dancing on Ian.

Ian felt like he was going to vomit. He didn't know what to do with his hands. His hips were moving to the music but his hands were balled into fists at his sides.

"Come on, Gallagher! I'm not your boss tonight. You can touch me!"

Taking a deep breath, Ian reached out and placed his hands on Mickeys' hips. He wanted to groan at the sight of Mickeys' ass in those pants but figured he should keep all sexual thoughts and noises to himself. 

Mickey pressed his ass back against Ians' cock causing the red head to let out a low groan. Mickey didn't seem to notice or maybe he did. He continued to move against Ian his own hands covering Ians' as he moved his hips. 

Then he took Ian by surprise. He bent over forward while his ass was still pressed against Ian and began twerking up against Ian.

Ian could feel his cock growing in his pants and if Mickey kept this up then he'd be cumming in his pants. He didn't need that. He'd never be able to face Mickey on Monday.  
His grip tightened on Mickeys' hips as the dark haired boy came up and spun around.

"Gallagher?"

"Ye-Yeah?" 

Mickey licked his lips and looked up at Ian, "You top or bottom?"

Ian groaned and pulled Mickey close to him, "Top. Please for the love of God say that you bottom."

Mickey nodded, "I bottom."

That was all Ian needed before he slammed his lips against Mickeys'. 

Mickey groaned and began kissing him back instantly. He tangled his fingers into Ian's hair as Ians' hair moved behind him to Mickeys' lower back. Their tongues were moving together, small pants were escaping both boys. They were pressed so close together that they could feel the other boys growing erection through their jeans.

Mickey slid his leg in between Ians' causing the red head to groan. He began grinding against Mickeys' leg in the middle of the dance floor. Not caring if people were watching. All he cared about was getting his hands on Mickey without his clothes.

"Yours or mine?" Mickey panted, "I'm about a half hour away."

"I'm about ten minutes." Ian replied, breathing heavy, "Lets get the hell out of here."

Neither boy bothered trying to find their friend as they moved out of the building. Mickey kept his hand in Ians' as the red head tugged him out towards his car. As soon as the doors were closed they attacked each other again. They were kissing, hands running over their bodies.

"I have-fuck-have to get you to my place. Not enough room in here for what I want to do." Ian spoke, biting down on Mickeys' bottom lip.

Mickey groaned and began grinding against Ians' seat, "Okay, get driving then. I want you to fuck me." 

It took all their strength to pull apart and keep themselves calm the short ride to Ian's apartment.

 

As soon as his door was open, Ian attached himself to Mickey again. He kicked the door shut and kept his lips on the other man as he pushed him backwards through the dark.

"Bedroom." Mickey panted, "Lets get to the bedroom."

Ian pulled him to the bedroom through the dark. He kicked the door open and flipped on the light before spinning Mickey around so he could kiss him again. His hands went straight to Mickeys' ass and groaned.

"Fuck," Ian groaned, "What a beautiful ass. So fucking perfect. Can't tell you how often I stare at it at work."

He had no idea if admitting that was a good idea but he was caught up in the moment and couldn't help himself.

"Really?" Mickey panted, tugging Ians' tank top off of the other boy, "Fuck. You're so fit."

He ran his hands down Ians' body and watched the muscles quiver under his hands.

Ian tore Mickeys' shirt off without a second thought and felt his mouth fill up with saliva at the sight of Mickeys' broad and toned chest, "Fuck, Mickey. I want to get my mouth on you."

"The fuck you waiting for then?" Mickey asked in a challenging tone.

Ian unbuckled Mickeys pants and pushed them down along with his boxers but his eyes never left Mickeys' face. He watched how Mickeys' tongue would run along his pink lips and holy shit, Ian was in love.

Mickey kicked his boxers and pants off then reached for Ian so he could take the rest of his clothes off as well. But his eyes went straight to Ian's cock.

"Fuck." He whispered.

Ian grinned and kicked his clothes across the floor, "Want to suck me off?"

Mickey nodded and wrapped his hand around Ian causing the red head to choke on his next word. Without saying anything, Mickey got to his knees and licked his lips. He had thought about this ever since Ian was hired a year ago and couldn't believe he was actually getting his chance to do this. He was going to make sure that Ian remembered it.

He leaned forward and ran his tongues in slow circles just letting Ian getting used to it. But judging by the way that Ians' hand instantly went to the back of Mickeys' head he figured he was okay. So he wrapped his lips around the head of Ians cock and sucked for a few seconds before going all the way down. He almost got half of Ians' monster cock but he knew that'd be a struggle. He focused on sucking what he could while his hand moved around the bottom of Ians' shaft.

Ian closed his eyes and just focused on the way Mickeys' mouth felt around his cock. He wanted to look but he knew if he did then his orgasm would come sooner than he wanted. He wanted to take his time with Mickey seeing as he had been wanting him for a while now. He tangled his fingers in Mickeys' hair and tugged a bit but Mickey didn't remove himself.

No, Mickey focused on sucking Ian off as well as he could. He had closed his eyes so he could focus on that and not the way Ians' face and neck currently looked like. He sucked in his cheeks to tighten the space that Ians' cock entered as he continued to move up and down. He placed his tongue at the bottom of his mouth and ignored the small gag reflect as he pushed further down. He slowly came back up and pulled off only to run his tongue along the head of Ians' cock which was leaking with pre-cum. He kitten licked over and over again and enjoyed the way Ians' thighs were shaking.

"Fuck, Mickey. Feels so good." Ian groaned.

Ian finally looked down and about died right then. His knees were shaking at the sight of Mickey wrapping his lips back around his cock. His blue eyes were sparkling and even   
though his mouth was stuffed with cock, Ian could swear there was a smirk on his face. 

"Mick, I don't want to cum yet." Ian panted, "Shit, your mouth is incredible. But I want to get my hands on you."

It took a few seconds before Mickey finally decided to pull off.

He licked his lips and stood up only to be pulled against Ian. Ian kissed him as hard as he could sliding his tongue into Mickeys' mouth.

Mickey groaned at the feeling and grabbed onto Ians' shoulders as he walked him backwards just a bit. The back of his legs hit the bed.

Ian pulled back, "Get up on your back and spread your legs."

Mickey did as he said. He didn't feel uncomfortable or insecure as he let his legs fall to the sides. Ian was staring at him as if he was a meal and this would be his last meal ever. 

"Fuck." Ian cursed, "You're so fucking perfect, Mickey. I want to fuck you with your tie on. I want to pull it as I fuck you from behind."

"Shit, Gallagher. Can't just say shit like that." Mickey replied, wrapping his hand around his cock but not moving it.

Ian finally crawled up on the bed and got situated between Mickeys' legs, "Move your hand, Mick."

Mickey did as he said and both of his hands grabbed onto the soft blanket beneath him just trying to prepare for whatever Ian was about to do.

Ian ran his hands up and down the insides of Mickeys' thighs, "Fuck, Mickey. You're so soft. Look at these fucking thighs. The best looking thighs I have ever seen and felt in my life."

He bit down on the right one causing Mickey to cry out. Ian planted kisses up it until he reached Mickeys' cock. Without any kind of warning he wrapped his lips around Mickeys' cock and went down as far as he could. He was about two inches shorter than Ian but was definitely thicker. Ian didn't care. He fucking loved how full his mouth felt. He loved the pressure on his tongue and the taste of the pre-cum that was leaking out of the tip.

Mickey groaned and arched his back as Ians' warm mouth began moving up and down his cock. He tightened his grip on the blankets and moved his legs further apart. He stared down at Ian feeling pleasure build up in his body. He was panting and doing his best not to squirm as Ian sucked him off.

The red head had his eyes closed and was focused on making Mickey feel incredible. His mouth was so warm, wet and tight. Mickey felt like he was going to explode. He licked his lips and bit down on the bottom one when Ian opened his eyes and looked up at him. It was a sinful sight to see Ians' lips stretched around his cock.

Ian pulled off and ran his tongue in circles around the head of Mickeys cock before flattening his tongue over the slit and enjoyed the way Mickey groaned in pleasure.

"Feel good, Mickey?" Ian asked, breath low and husky.

Mickey nodded, "So fucking good, Ian."

Ian could feel Mickey throbbing as he ran his tongue along the vein on the under side of Mickeys cock before pulling back, "Then this is going to be incredible."

He grabbed Mickeys ass and pushed it up off the bed a bit. He pulled Mickey closer and threw his legs over his shoulders. His breath ghosted over Mickeys' balls and down   
towards his ass.

"Ian." Mickey gasped.

Ian smirked before using his thumbs to spread Mickey open a bit. He flattened his tongue against him and licked up roughly towards Mickeys' balls before dragging his tongue back down again.

Mickeys' back arched and his fingers tightened around the blankets at the pleasure. It had been so long since someone had taken the time to eat him out. Everyone had been so desperate just to fuck him and not bother with foreplay but now with Ians' tongue licking over him, Mickey didn't give a fuck about anyone else. 

Ian closed his eyes and gripped tighter onto the soft flesh of Mickeys' ass as he continued to move his tongue over and over. He licked his lips before pressing the tip against Mickey and slowly pushing in.

"Fuck." Mickey breathed, pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He couldn't breathe due to the pleasure he was currently feeling.

Ian moved closer until he could let go of Mickeys ass. He brought his arms around and held his hips up as he began fucking in and out of Mickey with his tongue. Mickeys' taste was intoxicating and Ian didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough. He'd be happy spending the rest of his life in bed with Mickey. Whether it was fucking or just being together. He'd be happy either way.

His nose was pressed between Mickeys cheeks as he continued to fuck Mickey. He was drowning in the noises that Mickey was making. In the office, Ian never pictured Mickey like this. Mickey gave off the aura of dominance but right now, Mickey was squirming, moaning and begging like the needy bottom that he really was. Not that Ian cared. He loved hearing his name fall off Mickeys' lips like it was a prayer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey moaned, "So fucking hard, Ian."

Ian groaned and ran his tongue up to Mickeys' balls and sucked them into his mouth causing Mickeys' hips to jerk.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips before sliding up over Mickey so he could kiss him again. Mickey put his hand on the back of Ians' head and held him there as they made out. Their cocks were bumping together causing both of them to groan in the others mouth.

"Condom?" Ian asked.

Mickey shook his head, "I'm clean. I got the papers to prove it. I want to feel every inch of you, Gallagher."

Ian groaned and nodded, "Then that's what you'll get."

He pressed the head of his cock against Mickeys ass and placed his palms on the mattress as he pushed the tip in.

Mickey clenched instantly and told Ian to keep pushing. He didn't want to waste any time.

Ian happily pushed in until his balls hit the back of Mickeys' ass. All nine inches were currently inside of Mickey and the dark haired boy felt like he was going to completely fall apart.

"Fuck!" Mickey cried, nails going to Ians' shoulders, "Feel so fucking full. Fuck me, Ian. Just fuck me." 

Ian took a breath before pulling out and pushing back in as hard as he could causing Mickey to spaz out underneath him. He began picking up a rhythm as he fucked into the other boy. His mind was swirling with colors and stars because Mickey was so unbelievably tight around him and Ians' cock was in pure heaven at the moment.

He leaned down and tucked his face into Mickeys' neck. He was panting and breathing heavily against Mickeys' skin and it sent shivers down Mickeys' spine. 

"Oh fuck, Ian." Mickey moaned, clenching tight.

Ian groaned and bit down on Mickeys neck before sucking the skin into his mouth.

Both boys were covered in sweat, couldn't breathe properly and was twitching at the pleasure. They both felt like they were losing control of their bodies.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Ian groaned, fucking into Mickey harder.

The sound of skin smacking skin echoed through out the room and it only turned them on more.

Mickeys' cock was hard and leaking against Ian as the red head continued to move. The pressure of Ians' body on his cock was almost enough to send Mickey over the edge. But he didn't want to cum yet. 

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian and pulled the red head even closer that way each thrust felt like Ian was reaching his guts. Fuck, Mickey was in heaven. 

"Uh, uh, uh." Mickey moaned, each thrust knocking the headboard against the wall.

"Shit!" Ian cursed, cumming unexpectedly.

He was pressed up against Mickeys' prostate. He was shaking, sweating and moaning as the pleasure raced through his body.

Mickey felt Ian cumming inside of him that along with the pressure against his prostate was enough to have Mickeys' orgasm following seconds after. He came on both of their stomachs. His body shook as it raced through him. His toes were curling at the intensity of his orgasm.

"Son of a fucking bitch." Ian cursed.

He knew he had to pull out but he felt limp. His body felt like jello at the moment.

Mickey pulled his head up so he could kiss him for a few moments. He pulled back and smiled at Ian, "Get off of me, Gallagher. Though small you are mighty heavy."

Ian laughed breathlessly before slowly pulling out. Mickey winced at the slight burn but once again he really didn't give a shit. 

Ian rolled onto his back for a few seconds before getting up to cut off the light. He walked back over and slid into bed, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Mickey laughed and turned to look at him, "You want me to stay?"

"Yes." Ian replied, cuddling up against the boy, "If you want."

"I want that. I love french toast."

Ian smiled against Mickeys' back and wrapped his arms around him, "Then french toast it is."

 

They spent that weekend together just talking, getting to know each other as people outside of the office. Ian really liked Mickey just as Mickey really liked Ian. Both didn't even think about how work would be that following Monday.

"You wanted to see me, Mickey?" Ian asked, peeking around his office door.

"Come on in, Ian." Mickey spoke, "Thank you for the files, Amanda."

The blonde nodded and smiled at Ian as she walked past him and out of the office. Ian closed the door and walked over to the desk. 

"What do you need?"

Mickey looked up at him and smirked, "You to fuck me right on this desk." 

"What?" Ian asked, shocked, "Aren't there cameras in here?"

Mickey shook his head, "Nope. I didn't want any in my office. So what do you say? I'll leave my tie on."

Ian grinned at him and walked over to stand in front of him, "You want me to fuck you good and hard then, huh?"

He ran his fingers down Mickeys tie before tugging Mickey towards him. 

Mickey grabbed onto Ians' shirt, "That's exactly what I want." 

 

And that's exactly what Mickey got every day for the next week. Until the weekend came and they went to Mickeys' apartment to fuck in his bed.   
It didn't take long for the two to confess their feelings and made it official between them. Though they were still learning about each other they both knew that it was right between them. 

Within the following year, Ian got promoted and a raise. Mickey got brought up to an even higher position with a lot more pay. Ian had moved into Mickeys' apartment.  
They were beyond in love with the other boy and couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

Which happened to be marriage another year and a half later.


End file.
